


čovexani

by Rreese96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I have absolutely no idea, I have not watched them yet, honestly I'm still pissed about them making a jewish romani woman join hydra, is this canon compliant with endgame and wandavision, so now I'm trying to fix it, they ruined a character I wanted to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rreese96/pseuds/Rreese96
Summary: She spends two days under the bed terrified, unmoving, holding her brother and waiting to die.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 11





	čovexani

**Author's Note:**

> I have not posted fanfiction in 10 years please be gentle with me
> 
> Since it turns out that an ensemble movie does not have enough time to introduce a villain and give them a redemption arc I needed to fix it
> 
> so here goes nothing...

Wanda hated her brother when they were children, he was loud and impatient, always running after every little thing that caught his attention, too restless to sit still long enough to hear the songs and stories from their grandmothers that she loved so much. And all the adults would laugh it off and forgive Pietro with just a flash of his smile.

The two of them fought all day every day, over everything big and small. Small wars breaking out over belongings, play time, friends, attention from their family.

But after those two days of  _ fearterrorpanicgrief… _

_ After  _ they became inseparable, never one without the other, words became unnecessary, entire conversations could be held in the nuance of an expression. The comfort that can only be found in the company of someone who truly knows and understands all of you.

* * *

Sometimes Wanda looks in her brother's eyes and can see nothing of the boy he once was, there's pain and rage and hatred where there once was carefree laughter.

She sees that darkness in herself and tries to remember what it was like to be innocent, to be young and naïve, to be  _ happy. _ It all feels like some unbelievable dream, and she thinks that there must be nothing left of that girl, that they both died that day with their parents.

But sometimes he'll crack a stupid joke with the same carefree smile on his face, and she'll roll her eyes and try to hide a smile, and she thinks that maybe, just  _ maybe _ there's something good left.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Romany. I am Jewish and I just needed to try and rehab Wandas backstory as much as I could. I'm going to try and use some Romany words in this, I have no idea if they are actually accurate, but I'm not using them unless I find at least two sources that have the same translation please let me know if I sound like an idiot or if you find it offensive and I will fix it immediately.
> 
> P.S. I have no idea how to edit, I have no idea if will ever update this because I hate editing an I hate the way my brain freezes when I'm writing with the fire of a thousand suns so...


End file.
